the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bamboozle Plots
Over the course of several years, from 1983 to 1987, several terrorist organizations indirectly linked to the Taliban were involved in a number of aircraft bombings from US flights, Canadian flights, 2 UK flights and a Mexican flight. The organizations grouped together to target various airliners to bring various destruction to aircraft. Plots *United Airlines flight 95, a Boeing 747-200 flight from London-Heathrow to Chicago-O'Hare (1983) *Adios Airlines flight 125, a McDonnell Douglas DC-10 flight from New York-JFK to Tijuana (1983) *Northwest Airlines flight 193, a Boeing 747-100 flight from Amsterdam-Schiphol to Minneapolis (1984) *Canadian Airlines flight 110, a Boeing 767-200 flight from Vancouver to Houston (1984) *Northwest Airlines flight 308, a Boeing 747-200 flight from Tokyo to Detroit (1984) *BOAC flight 170, a Boeing 747-100 flight from New York-JFK to London-Heathrow (1984) *Northwest Airlines flight 117, a Boeing 747-100 flight from London-Heathrow to Minneapolis (1985) *United Airlines flight 333, a McDonnell Douglas DC-10 flight from San Francisco to Tokyo (1985) *Canadian Airlines flight 137, a McDonnell Douglas DC-10 flight from Toronto-Pearson to Miami (1985) *Canadian Airlines flight 134, a McDonnell Douglas DC-10 flight from Miami to Toronto-Pearson (1985) *Northwest Airlines flight 1001, a McDonnell Douglas DC-10 flight from Minneapolis to Los Angeles (1985) *BOAC flight 384, a Boeing 747-100 flight from London-Heathrow to Chicago-O'Hare (1986) *American Airlines flight 121, a Boeing 767-200ER flight from Boston-Logan to Los Angeles (1986) *Continental Airlines flight 258, a McDonnell Douglas DC-10 flight from Honolulu to Los Angeles (1986) *Quebec Airways flight 175, a Boeing 767-200 flight from Montreal to Los Angeles (1986) *Northwest Airlines flight 585, a Boeing 767-200 flight from Mexico City to Detroit (1987) *American Airlines flight 405, a Boeing 747SP flight from New York-JFK to Paris-CDG (1987) Of all these plots, only the AA405 plot failed, and that was because the terrorists that were assigned to bring down this flight were the same ones linked to AD125, NW117, BA170, and CO258, and the FBI traced the masks and identities of the suspects involved. Due to various investigations by the NTSB on these accidents, they concluded they were all linked. QB175, CD134, and CD137 were investigated jointly by the NTSB & TSB, BA170 and BA384 were investigated jointly by the AAIB & NTSB, everything else was investigated single-handedly by the NTSB. *UAL95: 240/240 (+2 on the ground) *ADA125: 225/225 *NWA193: 240/240 *CAD110: 207/207 *NWA308: 253/253 *BOA170: 231/231 (+4 on the ground) *NWA117: 255/255 (+4 on the ground) *UAL333: 237/237 *CAD137: 267/267 (+2 on the ground) *CAD134: 252/252 (+7 on the ground) *NWA1001: 307/307 (Highest number of fatalities of accidents in the Bamboozle plot) *BOA384: 270/270 (+3 on the ground) *AAL121: 249/249 *COA258: 232/232 *QBC175: 240/240 *NWA585: 210/210 *AAL405: 4/210 (+2 on the ground) (The 4 terrorists booked for boarding were the only ones killed after a shooting at New York-JFK, which also killed 2 innocent bystanders and injured 11 others (2 severely), and also injured 2 police officers.) Aftermath In 1988, another plot was launched to bring down another US airliner. FlyUS flight 424 from Miami to Paris-CDG was selected, and as a result, a fight occurred in the cabin as the 3 terrorists assigned to the flight were trying to plant the bomb in the lavatory. The plan succeeded and all 265 people on board were killed. The FBI decided to launch a full on investigation and the United States military decided to take extreme measures on the countries of the belligerents involved, like harsh sanctions. Category:Terrorist Plot